Uta No Prince Sama OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: My OCs paired up with the princes of the best music ever! Will add rest of the princes later on.
1. OC info and intro

**Hello everyone. I've been planning this for a while and now I've finally got this down.**

**I have here a list of OCs to match with the boys from the Reverse Harems I love to watch!**

**I do have my favorites but I want you all to pick which on you want to see the most.**

**Lulu/Aqua=Syo**

**Garnet=Otoya**

**Sapphire=Masato**

**Topaz=Ran**

**Peridot=Natsuki**

**Pearl/Renna=Cecil**

**Marina=Tokiya**

**Just let me know which one you want to read first. See you all then.**

**-Star**

**Group 1**

**Lulu/Aqua - **Aqua is the leader of the girl band known as the JEWELS. And Aqua is the lead singer. She has a twin sister Marina, and her parents are both idols too. Both retired. While she tries to be just like her mother, she learns she can be so much better.

Meeting Syo at a young age at the beach was fate on its own. But years later them meeting again as idols was destiny. Syo was the more charming and cute hero type and Lulu loved it. She uses Aqua most time but Syo is one of three who know her real name is Lulu.

Her favorite things are action movies and she loves the bit of romance in it but not during the action. While she has worked in drama's she only does them with Marina, her sister.

**Garnet**** \- **Garnet is the daughter of a famous guitar player and one of the best singers of the Aqua Band. Garnet loves most children like she treasured her childhood. But it all changed when she entered school.

Meeting Otoya is exactly like her. They both have such positive personality and they have a thing for writing music and playing. The only thing is, Garnet is more mature then him.

She has done some more happy and kid friendly things but doing anything related to teens she is either an angry or sad teen.

**Sapphire**** \- **Sapphire grew up being the daughter of the best piniest, and a teacher of Piano and tea. But once Sapphire had enough she asked to go to school to be an idol. Her father agreed but for only a year. Well her one year turned her into a band Piniest and a singer as well.

She is a girl of traditions and old classics tales. Masato was the first man to be her partner in her new drama show and take her first fake kiss.

Sapphire loves her father until she found out he wasn't her real father and her real one died along with her mother.

**Topaz - **Topaz is a model of the century. Her father runs his own shows while her mother, an ex-singer idol, designs the fashions. But Topaz leaves to be a part of the JEWELS, and becomes a more popular model.

Ren is a childhood friend and the annoying boy next door kind of guy. Topaz doesn't have much time for dating though she has dated for a few times with many men. Nothing ever stuck.

She doesn't do much acting jobs but if it's guest staring in films she'll do it.

**Peridot - **Peridot is more of a book worm then most any of the girls in the JEWELS. She doesn't do much other things but has run a book club online before.

Peridot is like Natsuki, but more different. She becomes more unsocial and shy if she doesn't have a book or something to read ear by. She has a special notebook with her at all times that has her most inner thoughts. Like she's talking to herself.

She eventually, does do more things such as becoming the villains in a short TV show, but reaches out more towards voice acting as villain.

**Pearl/Renna - **Pearl is the childhood friend of Lulu and Merina. Pearls mother is a drummer for the Aqua band and is a terrible mother. Pearl is more lady like in someways but hates wearing most dresses.

While Pearl loves being the drummer for the JEWELS, she also loves being the manger of them as well. She's like a guard to everyone and even to Haruka. She is more weary of Cecil around Haruka or any of the other girls being a "Prince" and all. But she eventually learns to trust him.

Cecil is the one person who find's out Pearl's real name is Renna. And he convenes her to be in films and she beings with becoming a princess of her own.

**Marina - **Merina is the older twin of Lulu and the more singer pop idol singer.

She was inspired to singer hearing Tokiya for the first time. Marina became the "Siren" and she was a big hit until her sister put together JEWELS two years later. And a year after that the Princes came into play.

She created a band at first but then she felt like she didn't belong in the spotlight and stepped down. Later recruiting new band members to go against the HEAVENS. But Lulu, Haruka, Tokiya, and all her fans wanted her to just be her. And she went back to doing her thing. With a few surprise appearances with each bands and a duet album with the man who started it all, Tokiya.


	2. Cecil x Pearl or Renna

**Hello!**

**I wanted to start off with Cecil first. I'ts not like I don't like him, but out of the seven he's my least favorite.**

**I do like all of STARISH over all however.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this first one.**

**And don't forget to vote on who should be next to have their story told.**

Pearl was in her room having tea when a knock came at her door.

"Come in." She said.

It was the manager. "Jewels." She spoke.

"What has Saotome got for me this time?" She asked.

Their manager was Saotome's ex-wife. (First thing that came to mind. Don't judge me)

"He has this for you. I have been putting this off for far too long. But you'll have to do something like this eventually." She spoke.

Pearl took the file and opened it to her worst nightmare. "NO!" She shouted.

"Pearl. I know you despise this king of role. But your going to have to face it. And it's-"

"It's a spin off of what my own MOTHER did before she married!" Pearl said.

Her mother was a well known model for being the jewel queen. She was named after a jewel in every thing she did. Her most popular and last show she did lasted almost twelve years.

And it was "The Jewel Kingdom." a show that was around a fairy queen who fell in love with a commoner human. AKA, her own father.

While her father was more the drummer in the family, but he was a college band player at the time. The one job they did was the show's music. Rock music was the theme songs.

Both her parents loved playing drums and that was how they fell in love.

And after all this time, her mother never talked about her family life. It was like Pearl never existed.

"I know your mother doesn't treat you like a daughter. But you should show her you can be." Manager said.

"I need some time." Pearl said.

The spin off was based on the queen's daughter, Princess Jewel. Who was half fairy and half human. And she is forced to marry a prince and has to fight for her kingdom.

It was simple. It was going to be a three year plan. Which would say close to about three seasons.

Or just a short series since the plan was almost ten episodes per season.

Pearl sighed and left her room.

She sat in the main room where everyone would hang out at. Jewels and Starish.

"Where is everyone?"

"Their all working. Or shopping." Said a voice. it was Haruka.

"Hello Haruka." Pearl said.

"What seems to be troubling you?" She asked.

Pearl sighed and sat on the couch.

"This is what's wrong." Pearl handed her the file.

Haruka read through it twice.

"I see. You hate being known as a princess." Haruka knew Pearl's problem.

Pearl hated the word "princess" because that's what she was always called.

"I hate my mother sometimes, but this just can't be happening."

"Sorry Pearl. I wish there was something I could do." Haruka said.

"What's wrong?" It was the true prince of the hour. Cecil.

"Cecil. Do you have any advice for Pearl?" Haruka asked.

"About what?" He asked.

Pearl handed him the file. He went through it smiling. "This is great! I love watching the original. It's an honor to be asked to star in it." He said.

"My mother was the original queen. Why DO you think they'd ask ME of all people." Pearl snapped.

She and Cecil had their little moments.

"What?"

"Look. I know your a real prince and all. But listen to me. I hate being called a princess for my mother's life. She ruined me the moment I was born." She said.

Cecil looked shocked. "You don't look or act like one. But yet, you are only called it BECAUSE of your mother." He said.

Pearl sighed and walked away. "I'm going to practice."

"I'm not saying you are one." Cecil said.

Pearl stopped at the door. "What do you mean?"

"I mean people only think you are what you should be. If you take this role, you could change it to YOUR style." He said.

She turned and faced him.

Haruka walked out and left them to talk.

"Explain this." She asked.

"If the fairy queen fell in love and lived happily ever after, change it so instead you don't marry in the end. Or you could have it like you prefer not to wear dresses and gowns." Cecil used as examples.

Pearl nodded. "So, have everyone see, the REAL me."

"Your mother never played the drums on any other set besides the band?" He asked.

Pearl nodded. "My father's college band was asked to do the music. My mother never sang. Even in the band. She doesn't even know I DO sing." She said.

Cecil smiled. "Then YOU sing. Turn this the way YOU want it to." He said.

Pearl smiled a little. "I could sing rock music. Or any other music I want. I could play the drums in the show. And I could turn down this prince's hand. No princess likes an arranged marriage." She said.

"You got it. If you really hate being a princess so much-"

"A princess doesn't get to live her life the way she wants it. Have you read or seen any fairy tales?" She asked.

Cecil chuckled. "You know you are kind of like a princess." He said.

She glared at him.

"Look. I'm just saying, not every princess is of royalty."

"How so?"

"I mean look at us. All of Starish are called princes." He said.

It was true. And people did call Marina and Aqua the princesses of Melody and Harmony.

"I see your point. So then, what kind of princess am I?" She asked.

Cecil turned away. He twitted his fingers in his lap.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I got it." He shouted suddenly. "You are a kind of, I'll do things my way, I'm the leader behind the scenes, I like rocking out to my one beats, I never act like a lady," Which was also true she had been rude to a few reporters and show hosts. "And you don't like being called a princess. You would prefer, like "A ruler, a fighter, a boss, or even a leader." He spoke.

As Cecil kept explaining her personality to her she smiled more and more.

Cecil may be a big flirt to the eye of others, but to everyone else, Haruka included, they saw a well trusted and respected man.

"Thanks Cecil." She said.

"Your welcome, Pearl." He said.

Then something clicked. "Pearl;. That's it. A pearl is white and pure. That's why I went with the name. Not just because my mother was named after one." She said.

"What does that mean?" Cecil asked. Pearl stood up.

"I know my mother went with white pearls. But me, I'm going for all the rest." She said.

"Care to come with?" She asked.

Cecil nodded.

The two of them headed to the set where the show would be filmed.

"Ah! There you are!" Said the director.

"I want to see the wardrobe." Pearl said.

"Oh."

"I want to see it. I would like to see just HOW pearl like all these outfits are." She said.

The director lead her to where her mothers close friend was at. The one person who did every dress her mother ever wore in her life.

"Hello Pearl." She spoke.

"Do we have all the white dresses from the old show?" Pearl asked.

"A few of them yes. Some had been done too many times and your mother took two as a reminder of her last show." The director said.

Pearl smiled. "Good. Let's do some, remodeling." She said.

"How so?"

"By using the rest of the colors. There are Black pearls." She said.

"We had a few black dresses on the side for our villain for this spin off." The director told her.

"Good! Then have the old dressed painted."

"Pearl. I've heard of Pink pearls, but-"

"There are pink, purple, blue, green and Champagne colored pearls in the world that exist. Use the rest of the old dresses and add color to the show. Bringing the new era to light." As Pearl explained everything she and Cecil talked about, with him backing her up with a few things from his kingdom, the director rewrote half of the script with inspiration.

"Thank you Cecil." She said.

He held out a hand to her. "Anything for a princess in need of help." He teased. He kissed her hand like any prince would.

Pearl let it got this once.

But she would get him back one day.

He has his charms to him. With or without being a prince.

The End.


	3. Tokiya x Marina

**Hope you enjoy this little short story.**

**I actually think Tokiya is the perfect prince out of all for Nanami.**

**I'm just writing this to give him a back-up in case she will end up with another of the princes. Enjoy!**

**And make sure you vote on who goes next. Either PM me or tell me in the reviews. Thanks!**

I couldn't believe this was happening.

"We have to what?!" I yelled at the director. This wasn't what I signed up for.

A few months back...

"Miss Marina. We are happy to bring to you, our pick of the star." The director was an old friend of her father's. And he agreed to make a movie she wrote out as a child. It was rare that it happened. But she was preforming in it. Not really the main star.

The story as about this young man, who wished to be a ballroom dancer. But he didn't know how to dance.

He seeks out the best Professional, who is her, and she teaches him house to dance. While the two gain a more intimate relationship, in the end, she leaves the state to travel as he wins his prize in the end of the film.

"Great. Who is-"

The one person, she never thought she would ever work with. Besides, her own twin sister of course. "Tokiya. He made it through and is the best fit for the part." The director said.

Tokiya Ichinose

He was a top Idol before even I became one. "Tokiya." I spoke.

"Marina." He was one of the seven Princes's from the greatest boys band. It took them so little time to become so popular. And It took me years. Even my own sister and her band had two years to get where they were now.

"Didn't know this was YOUR movie." He said.

"It is. Just an old script I wrote in class." he was my inspiration for becoming a singer in the first place. And actually, this story was slightly based on a true story.

"Alright. Shall we get started?" The director asked.

And this is up to this day...

"You want us to KISS?!" I yelled.

"It's just that, everyone's seeing the rumors and they believe them to be true. So-"

"So, what?! I'm not going to do this. This wasn't written for a romance. This was to be a story about growing up. Not..." I couldn't speak. Everything was falling apart. Really, it wasn't a romance. And it most certainly wasn't going to be me and Tokiya kissing.

"I need air." I walked out of the studio. I couldn't do this. This was MY movie.

"Marina!" Tokiya ran out after me. "Hey. I know this isn't the best-"

"You don't know." I told him.

"This was about how my best friend, broke my heart." I said. I held in a breath. Trying not to cry.

"My best friend, taught me how to dance. We learned it together. I wanted to be a star. And... He was going to be my partner." I told him. Not even my own sister knew this. "He was...my first...boy friend. You could say."

Tokiya didn't say a word.

"I just...After, my first prize, he couldn't even compete with me. He left me. Or that's what I thought. He ended up moving away. Due to an...illness. He died from it. And I couldn't do anything. I couldn't be there for him in his last moments." I told him all about this. Just to keep myself from crying.

"I'm more or less, honoring him. For my sake. Putting him to rest." I said.

Tokiya hugged me from behind, which he normally doesn't do unless it's Nanami.

"I know, it's hard. But I am here for you. I'll help keep your friends memory alive." He said. "Don't worry. I won't do what you don't want." He said.

Now I felt like crying harder. A few tears fell down my cheeks. "Thank you, Tokiya." I told him.

A few days later, my sister, the JEWELS and STARISH all came to the studio. They were going to be recording the song that Tokiya and I danced to. And kiss apperantly.

My sister looked so happy singing with most of the members. All of them looked happy. I couldn't help but smile. I only wished my best friend could be aive to see this.

"Here's an idea. The last part of the song, can you two sing it also?" The director asked.

"I'm good with that if-" I was cut off by a smiling Prince. "Sure thing." Tokiya said.

So it was an easy song. And what made it better, to boost the romance or bond between characters, we were going to sing it live as well while dancing. So we needed to practice that. After the song was finished, it was on to...the scene.

Practice was always smooth as could be when it's me and Tokiya. He's much more amazing then others actually know about. Not saying I stalked him like a super fan. But I do know a lot about him then he really tells people.

More personal I guess.

Once the scene came up, I wore my light pink and white candy floss dress, while Tokiya was wearing his jacket and jeans. We were ready for this. They had the gang watching of course in the back. It was more like they were singing along while we danced.

Once the "action" started, I couldn't stop. Hearing everyone singing, I wanted to sing along too. But Tokiya and I, we held our ground. Looking like it was a prince with a princess. The story of Swan Lake, taking place in the movie. It was perfect.

The dance came to a slow stop, as we finished the song, our breath mixed as we breathed in and out slowly catching it. This was it. I didn't want this. Not that I didn't love Tokiya. But...it was more like, this isn't how it's supposed to be. It was sad. And painful.

I could see the director out of the corner of my eyes. He wanted this badly. Were there rumors at all I wonder?

Tokiya was so close, I closed my eyes, being ready for it. But he didn't. He kissed me yes. But not on the lips. He kissed me lightly on my nose. I opened to see him pulling away, and a small wink. I definitely was blushing deep pink however.

"WHAT?" The director shouted. "This was perfect. Why didn't you do the kiss?!"

"You didn't specify weather it was on the lips or not." My sister spoke up. She winked at me this time. And Nanami giggled. Tokiya talked to them. And my sister explained my secret. I never kissed anyone for a reason. Why I didn't to romances. Because I wanted to wait, till my wedding day.

"Ah!" The director was furious with us and everyone else for disagreeing that we had to re do it. The dance was perfect first try, they didn't think it needed to be re-shot. That was fine.

The day ended. "Thank you." I told Tokiya as he walked to his limo to head back to the school. "Anytime." He said smiling.

He really was a prince of song. How did I ever get so lucky, to have an inspiration, such as Tokiya Ichinose? I'll never know.

The End


	4. Masato x Sapphire or Tamara

**Hello! I hope everyone's doing good. Here is another Prince short story for you. Masato is like my third favorite so it's been fun and a pleasure to be writing this one out. And taking my time with this too. Three days and it's finished. Hope you enjoy!**

It seemed like one of the worst days had come.

But Sapphire was more then happy to be staying behind. She sat at the piano playing some music she'd been working for for JEWEL and for STARISH with Haruka, writing music for everyone.

But the only thing was, she wasn't quite herself.

"Sapphire. You need to rest." Pearl said.

"Yes. Please go back to bed. I know being sick means you can't come to the interview with us, but you should be resting. We aren't playing any music with you not there." Aqua said.

"I'll be fine. I am feeling a lot better. Haruka gave me some soup, so I can focus enough to finish at least half of these songs." She said.

"Lulu. We are going to be late." Pearl said.

She sighed. "Alright. But Tami, please don't over do it." Lulu said.

"I promise." Tamara said. That was her real name. After her grandmother. Her "father" thought it was a fitting name as she was a great pianist in her day and age.

She and the other girls were to be going to an interview where they also talked about some of their other jobs. Lulu's acting in movies, Pearl's book writing and movie script, and many others. But the big joy for Sapphire was her dancing class videos.

She and four of the STARISH boys were asked to be in a video of dance moves, meaning old classics from the 1800's to the music and pop dance moves in the current time.

She had been looking forward to talking about it and how much fun she's been having learning all the dance moves with some of the best people to work with ever.

But she got sick from a cold due to a rainy cold night and couldn't sleep well. She was doing much better then two days ago, but still couldn't go.

"You look to be much better." Masato appeared behind her and sat next to her on the piano bench. "I am. Should you be this close to me? You boys do have a concert tonight in celebration of the success of the dance show." She said.

"Yes, but I thought I'd make sure you weren't alone. A few of us aren't even here yet." Masato said.

"Syo and princey, aren't back yet? How long does it take to shoot an action scene where your being chased in a car and running out in a desert?" She asks.

"Very long, if he's still complaining about sand in his boots." Masato chuckled.

Sapphire laughed. "Ren is a prince, and he's got to look his best in every shot." She said.

"He does. Are you sure your better?" Masato asks. She nods. "I just want to finish these songs before I go back to bed and cry myself to sleep. I wished I got to talk about the dancing in the interview but...Gosh. I thought the rain was always loud and depressing, now, I really do feel like I'm depressed." Sapphire sighed.

Masato then started playing a few key notes on the piano and sang what words she had already had in front of her.

They sang together for a little before they reached the end, and Masato started going off book. He said words that she hadn't thought of.

She followed along best she could and took note so she could write the words down later.

They worked together on a few more songs that were written for STARISH and by the end, she finished five songs of all the had been working on.

"Wow! Why is it, when I work with you, it's like an angel is right beside me, guiding me on this path to the wonders of the greatest treasure?" She asked.

Masato normally didn't blush, but he slightly did with she wasn't looking. "I don't know. Guess you can go and get some rest now." He said.

She handed him the three songs she had worked on with him and finished for them to play at their concert when they got the chance to learn them.

Ren and Syo finally got back as they yelled through out the house letting everyone know.

"WE're back!"

"You better go. I'll get some rest. Don't worry." She said. Masato kissed the top of her head and left her by the piano.

Sapphire blushed deep red turning away from the door. Normally they'd kiss on screen for a shoot, but this time, he did it for real. It may have been on the top of her head, but to her, it was something special for sure.

After finishing the last three songs that were left, she went right back to bed. Especially when the other girls were on the way back from the interview.

She was given questions cards that they asked about and she could do a call later and answer them in an exclusive interview.

She liked that idea. She would be doing it the next day as planned, but tonight, she watched the performance of STARISH as they sang the three new songs she and Masato finished earlier today.

"Hope you get better Sapphire!" They all said to the camera waving and smiling.

She blushed a little knowing Masato helped her with them.

After it was over, she went right to bed and fell asleep. When the guys got there, Masato snuck i n and placed a card next to her bed. He kissed her cheek while she slept and snuck back out.

By the morning, Sapphire awoke and saw the card on her table. She opened it up and laughed as the guys drew mini faces of themselves for her as a thank you and get well card for her.

She liked how Cecil's was only of a cat and not his human face. She did love cats, guess he thought it be cuter.

She kissed the card and got the call interview.

'Hello. And we are here with Sapphire of JEWEL for the exclusive interview. How have you been?"

"Good. I got a card for STARISH and it's so cute I can't stop giggling." She said.

"Well, you are enjoying the dancing with them I'm sure, but some rumors have been going around, and after last night's performance, are you in a relationship with one of the band members? Everyone is sure that you are." Said the reporter.

Is she had to be in one, it was obvious who she's love the most.

"Well, I can't confirm, but I'm not denying anything yet. There might be something. But honestly, I'm still working on many songs for both bands." She said.

"Well, I'm sure the fans are putting clues together and will figure out which one is the one you seem most closest to."

"If someone figures it out before I do, I'll give them a special thank you by writing a song with them and that member too." She said laughing.

While she normally is serious, she can joke once in awhile. But this time, she might be really serious. That is, if Masato would be willing to do it.

"We can't wait!"

The End


End file.
